Youtube Love
by KaitlenPotter
Summary: This was I'mcrazyandIknowit's story but she has passed over to me, her bezzie. When a You Tuber goes to Vidcon she is surprised to find that one choice changes her whole life. Rating for later and because I am paranoid! I'mcrazyandIknowit is still writing this story with me in a collaboration and we plan together in class at school.
1. Wake Up Surprise

BRING! BRING! SLAM!  
I whack my hand on the small yet annoying alarm clock which sat on the IKEA made wooden bed stand. I am not a morning person. I glanced at the time, 6:00. I weighed up the options about would my roommate hate me if I smashed it on the wooden floor. Again. I went with yes and just whacked it lightly. I like beating it up as it makes me feel better about waking up so early. I rolled slowly out of my small bed, resting my feet on the floor. The start of my morning wake up ritual. The coldness sends pins and needles through my legs making me fidget. Next I got up slowly, walking over to the en-suite bathroom that I had insisted we have if we were going to stay here. I had everything set out in the order I used them. A bit OCD yes, but if I didn't I would get lost and be late. I grabbed the small headed toothbrush that sat on its own in a small jar. Right next to it was my toothpaste, which I also grabbed. Brushing my teeth, I finally saw my face for the first time of the day. My green eyes still had what everyone told me was a "Spark", a personality trait where my eyes seemed to gleam whenever I was happy. This was a lot. Next I grabbed my hairbrush, which was sat next to the toothpaste. I brushed my short hair in front of my face, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I then swept the fringe to the right, so it kind of looks likes emo hair. Think Shane Dawson but on a girl and shorter sides. I had it dyed the darkest of blacks but with a bright baby blue fringe. Next, now that I could see properly, I grabbed my black eyeliner from; you guessed it, next to my hairbrush. I applied it around my eyes, not too much but again not too little. Finally I left the bathroom and crossed my room over to the giant wardrobe that I was always afraid that it would fall on me. Opening it slowly, I jumped back quickly, waiting for it to fall over. As usual, it didn't. So I walked back over to it and pulled out my work clothes. I had managed to get a good steady job for a 22 year old, working at the BBC. CBBC to be precise, as one of their presenters alongside my roommate. I put on a red t-shirt which was covered in small black musical notes. I then put on a small sleeveless vest which cut off at my waist, a black jacket which didn't zip up, a pair of black trousers which flared at the bottom and a pair of red and black striped socks.  
Now I know what you are thinking, the BBC letting someone with my style on a kid's channel. But the BBC had come under fire when they rejected me for that reason so as not to cause a legal battle; they hired me as a full time presenter, Monday to Friday every week. The public wouldn't have found out if I hadn't vlogged about it, but as a You Tuber, I felt it was my duty. Oh did I forget to mention that? I have a YouTube channel which currently has over 1 million subscribers. My fans went mental after learning that the BBC rejected me because of my look. Even though I appear Emo, I am not. I am FAR from Emo. My Roommate I am not so sure about. She got a job at the BBC again for the same reason, but she used my channel as she doesn't have one of her own. Speaking of my Roommate, she ran into my room, crashing into me and knocking me onto the floor. The hard laminate floor I had asked for simply for heelying purposes, heelying being my favourite form of transport other than cars. She was speaking at the speed of light, sentences melding into each other so it sounded like one continues word.  
Her name is Kat. It is short for Katrina but since I came up with the nickname when we were 10, it had stuck. Like she called me Sam, short for Samantha. I was way too tom-boy to be called Sammy. Kat had long blond hair with a fringe like mine, only the deepest purple you have ever seen. Her clothing was mainly gothic clothes, though at prom she had worn a beautiful emerald green dress. With Converses. Her words in the house we were going to live at confused the real estate agent. I asked for wooden floors, room for shelves to house the multitude of gaming consoles I owned and en-suite bathrooms. Kat had asked for large ceilings so we could wall-paper them with a Tetris pattern, big rooms so we could record videos easily and a small basement like room so she could practise Wicca in peace. I never go in that room. Kat never invites me in, she knows me too well. We are practically sisters. Even though I am 1 year older than she is, she is still more of an adult to me than my parents were. My parents were raging alcoholics, constantly teetering on the edge of despair. My father was a very angry man, he hurt me and my sister until we finally ran away from that home. Kat's house became my home, her parents respectively never asked why. Kat became my mother, watching over me, comforting me and making sure that if anyone hurt me, they would hurt. Physically.  
"SAM! Come back to me Sam" I jump as she shouts in my ear while snapping her fingers in my face. Her mischievous grin spreads like wildfire across her face.  
"Sorry, zoned out" I tell her as I push her off of me. She waited until I was standing before continuing.  
"You know I wouldn't tell you why I got us two weeks off work starting Monday?" She asked me with a you-are-going-to-love-this tone in her voice. I just nod, knowing better than to interrupt her while she is mid monologue.  
"Well I also made a few calls. On Monday we are going…TO VIDCON!" She announces dramatically, adding a flourish with her hands. I scream and we both hug and jump while still never breaking the scream. I was sure our neighbour was calling the cops but excitement had overwhelmed me. After we both calmed down we decided to not tell our fans, let it be a surprise. But as we got in the car all I could think about was meeting my favourite You Tubers.

**I know I'm no I'mcrazyandiknowit but we are friends at school I know her writing style. Sorry if I slip into my own style but it is hard. Again, I know the story probably wont turn out as good as you will expect but please, this is hard to write so I'm begging for reviews on chapter three which is my own. Sorry again. I was a huge fan of my friend's work. Sayonara!**

**-KaitlenPotter (Join the Smiley army! She got me into it!) :)**


	2. Work and Pleasure

The car pulled into the car-park that was situated under the BBC studios. Kat and I had our own parking space, we always joked that we actually mattered. As Kat decided that instead of learning to drive a car, she would learn how to drive a motorcycle, I have to drive us both everywhere. And we don't even own a Motorcycle. The car I own is a Ferrari 458 Spider, red with blue details. I love it to pieces. We have a parking space close to the front, about 3 rows from the main door which leads to the elevators. I pull into the parking space at the same time as our least favourite co-worker pulls up. Her name is Dalaney Williams, the presenter that works after us. Kat and I work from 10:00 to 3:00 weekdays which are why most people don't get to see us. But it is kind of a punishment for using our fans to get us where we are. That is why Dalaney hates us. She "worked" for her place at BBC, we apparently "Bluffed" our way in. She is the face of CBBC, with her long bright red hair which flows in waves down to her mid-back. She always wears bright floral clothes along with her trademark locket necklace. Yes, I admit Kat and I have trademark clothes. I have a pair of sunglasses which have my name painted on the lenses, Sam on one, Smith on the other. Kat has a K necklace her mother gave her when she turned 13. Her mum also gave me an S one which I wear when I see the surrogate mother.

Dalaney gave us the death stare as we both exited the car and began the meander towards the elevators. We could hear the click of her heels behind us, fast and precise. It always sounded like war music, or when something bad was about to happen in a scary movie. Kat and I have wondered if she would have even been hired if her father wasn't buddy-buddy with the head of the BBC.

Kat pressed the up button, as we waited we were joined by other co-worker, but this one we liked. A lot. May Davis having only been an intern for a year, she and us had become fast friends. Her vintage style was refreshing to see in this decade. Her denim waistcoat always present, a gift I had given her at the last Christmas party. It made her so happy.

"So SAMANTHA, what are you going to do today to screw up?" Dalaney asked with a sneer, we could all hear the posh accent of upper class. She knew that Kat and I came from a very poor background, both at one point working two jobs each to help pay for the two extra mouths that me and my sister created in the house. Being partnered by YouTube helped pay bills and Kat and I went back to one job.

"It's Sam, Dalaney. S-A-M" I spelt out, putting in all the tiredness of the early wake-up tiredness with a ton of sarcasm. We all rubbed it in that even though she went to Harvard, she failed all her GCSE's. May laughed, her high happy voice bringing a smile to me and Kat. When May started working here, the first time she saw us she recognised us and hugged both of us. May told us how she had only joined as an intern because she wanted a chance to meet us. So we became friends and she helps us film videos. But not even May would find out about Vidcon.

The elevator opened and it was a very awkward ride up to the 4th floor where the studio was. Silence hung over us like a dark rain cloud. Barely a moment after the doors clanked open, Dalaney was off storming towards our boss, ready to tell on us like a 5 year old. May would say she was lying of course, everyone hated her on set. I could see Rocky Road finishing her piece on set, readying it for me and Kat. She took the 7:00 to 10:00 slot and Saturday's. But with Kat and I leaving for two weeks, she would take our spot. Her name was actually Rocky Newbie but as she had an obsession with Rocky Road ice-cream she had earned the nickname. She lead it into the show before rushing off, she had to be on the other side of town in an hour for her other job as a gothic clothes store manager. Kat and I shop there often. How she was able to do both jobs and had happily accepted the extra hours to cover us was amazing. We loved her. We were rushed into make-up, having our make-up we had done ourselves touched up and added to in places. We were miked up, which means mikes were attached to our shirts, with the wire running down the inside of our shirts to a broadcaster attached to our waist. I quickly vlogged this and uploaded it, but as we were about to go on I remembered to turn off the setting that as soon as I filmed it, I uploaded it. I would be filming a lot during the trip and didn't want people to know we were there. It would spoil the surprise if I just vlogged not telling people but getting it uploaded. I sat down in my seat, already feeling the hot lights bearing down on me. The Director started to count down backwards from 10, before pointing to us. I smiled and simply said, "Hi Guys!"…..

5 hours later

"And when we return, Sam and I will merge into the wonderful Dalaney! Sayonara!" Kat smiled.

Hey that's my line! Sayonara" .The cameras turned off and Kat and I began the short coming off session. We were de-miked and had to run up to our boss's office so she could tell us of our performance. We climbed the stairs, Kat striding, me trying not to look down. I am scared stiff of heights. We both made it with no problems. The door lay in front of us. It was mahogany with Barbara Landy engraved in a metal plate which hung from it. I reached forward and knocked three times, the way I always knock.

"Come in girls!" shouted an old woman's voice from behind the door. We opened it and sat down opposite our boss. She told us how she hoped we had a good holiday and about today's performance. She seems to always love Kat but hate mine. I am always to hyper or too dull. I have yet to hear her complement anyone other than Kat. I asked the people who worked before us and they told me that Barbara believed that nothing was perfect.

She shooed us off, winking at Kat. We raced down the stairs, the elevator on its way down already. We made it before the elevator did. We didn't stop running till we made it to my car. I unlocked it and we both jumped in. I drove us out of their and straight to the airport, Kat vlogging us on the way. Whenever I Vlog and drive, we always end up nearly crashing. We had put our suitcases which Kat had packed for both of us in as we left so we could catch our flight. We arrived 4 hours early, but after everything we only had an hour to kill. We wandered around Duty-Free with our hand luggage bored and vlogging. I put on my trademark sunglasses, calling myself the London Douchebag. I had a small backpack with a MacBook air, a second camera, my iPhone, my teddy Lenny and a pillow and blanket set. Kat had a Wicca prayer book, a blanket and pillow set, her iPhone and an iPad. We both didn't need to hide, even though we are "big" You Tubers because we are never recognised. Barely anyone knows us, especially BIG You Tubers like Tobuscus and Shane Dawson. We finally heard our plane being called and we made it to our seats. Kat nabbed the window seat as she didn't want to sit next to a stranger. She can be such a wimp sometimes. The person who sat next to me could be called unexpected. They recognised me, but not before I recognised them, as SHANE FRIKING DAWSON!


	3. Plane journeys and Quadruple Vlogging!

I was frozen in shock as I felt Kat put her head into my shoulder for take off. She hated it and nearly pulled the arms of the chairs apart the first time we flew together. She obviously didn't realise who was sat next to us.

"Hey! You're Sam Smith right? From Sam and Kat?" Shane asked. I nodded, star struck. He looked a little shocked and star struck himself until he got a poke to the back of the head.

"Uargh! I hate take off." Came an oh so familiar voice that I was even more shocked to hear. Kat, who's voice was muffled due to her head still being buried in my neck, groaned in a similar way.

"Me too mate." She moaned. I patted her head and looked behind us. No way! TOBY TOBUSCUS TURNER (Achoo)!

"Hey. Are all you tubers just congregating on this plane or something?" I laughed a little nervously, which is weird cause I hardly ever get nervous.

"What are you on about Sam?" Came Kat's less nauseous voice as her head reappeared again. She froze with a grin on her face as she saw Shane and Toby. I giggled a little as she looked straight into Toby's eyes. She had always fancied her idol.

"Breath Kat!" I reminded her. She gasped for breath, not taking her eyes off of Toby.

"Hi." They both said together. Kat laughed and Toby smiled.

"Toby." He said just as she said,

"Kat."

"I know." They smiled together. I nudged Shane and he smiled at them. I felt Kat's phone buzz in her pocket. She scrambled to answer the text.

"Mum?" I asked, Kat nodded and started tapping away at the keys of her Blackberry that she loved ever so much. I knew it was her Mum by the way that she touched her necklace every time she talked to her.

"She says have a good time at Vidcon." I smiled at the thought of what her Mum would say. 'Be careful, don't accept any sweets from strangers, have fun, keep close to each other, don't go to the loo on your own blah blah blah' in truth… I felt warm at the thought of my surrogate mother looking out for me properly. And she would absolutely murder Kat if she let anything happen to me, and vice versa of course.

"Hey you guys are going to Vidcon? So are we! You doing a station?" Shane asked. I nodded and Kat turned in her seat to talk to Toby. The flight went a lot easier talking to Toby and Shane. Toby swapped places with a woman sat on the end of the row next to us so we could all talk easier. I pulled out my phone and grinned at Kat. Finishing her coke, she smirked. I looked over and saw Toby take out his iphone out too. Shane, seeing what we were doing, did the same. Quadruple vloging time!

"Audience!" Toby.

"Hey what's up you guys!" Shane.

"I'm Sam!" Kat.

"And I'm Kat! Wait, wrong way!" Me. Our introductions all came at once.

"We are on a plane at the moment with… dun dun dun! Shane Dawson!" I said in a mysterious voice. Kat grinned, ruining the effect.

"And Toby Tobuscus Turner!" I heard Toby fake sneeze in the back ground and we both smirked.

"We're of to a magical land." I laughed.

"To the mysterious world of…"

"VIDCON!" We both shouted together, making an elderly woman in front of us jump and a sleeping old man to grunt in his slumber behind us. Toby chuckled in his vlog and announced that he had met Shane at the airport and us on the plane. Shane said the same thing in a way but worded it differently. Toby had been on a Europe tour apparently and Shane had come to England on a holiday and to do some filming for a movie he was going to be in. We filmed Toby filming us filming Shane filming Toby film us who was filming Shane… If that made any sense at all. To anyone in the universe. Please let us know if it did! We finished vloging and posted. Kat checked her phone five minutes later… 200 views and 70 comments already. A lot saying they were heading to Vidcon tomorrow to see us! It was so nice to know that we were loved that way.


	4. HUNGRY!

Our little station was set up and our homemade paper banner that we had received from a fan weeks ago who had sent it in the hope that she would see us at Vidcon was hanging proudly above our heads. 'SAM AND KAT VIDCON!' it read in big, bright, painted letters. Toby and Shane had set up their stations close to ours. Well… close enough so that Toby and Kat could pass notes, notes that Kat laughed at every time she opened them. Such a flirt. The notes stopped though as Toby's table, then Shane's, then ours suddenly became extremely busy. After about an hour, Kat started moaning that her hand hurt. Toby smirked and looked at her.

"You think you're hand hurts! There's only one of me and millions of Darkness, Redness, Whiteness posters!" Kat just stuck her tongue out and turned to our next fan.

"Saaam! I'm hungry!" Kat whined at around about 2 o'clock. Which was good for her because she was usually hungry at 6 till 12 then 12 till 9, and she didn't eat breakfast this morning! Though that's normal if I don't make her. I saw Shane look over at me out of the corner of my eye rubbing his stomach. Sighing, I took the 'BRB Loves ya' sign that Kat had childishly decorated with snowmen melting in the sun. Emo child.

"Let's get some food then." I smiled at her. She knocked her chair over in excitement, I doubted she would eat anything though… she never does in front of people unless it's an apple. Surprising she isn't anorexic really.

"Sam?" Kat whispered to me.

"Kat?" I whispered back jokingly.

"Code 4 on tap three." She grasped my hand and tapped her fingers against mine once… twice… third time. Kat and I both jumped and turned in the air, holding out flat palms out like ninja's.

"HAAAA!" We screamed, scaring our little stalkers…

I slid my phone from it's case in my pocket that said 'I 3 YOUTUBE!' in big letters.

"Are you stalking us?" Kat asked. I, looking straight at my phone, knew she had the 'Are-you-being-serious?' face on. She dropped her ninja pose, though The Little Angel of Darkness (As she calls herself on any rpg) slightly resembled a stealthy night stalker in her colour of clothing, it just looked stupid in her black NEXT jeans, black corset top and black traditional ballet, ribbon up flats that looked adorable on her.

"No." Came an American accent.

"Though, whilst you're here with us, wanna have lunch?" Asked another. This one was a little sillier sounding than the other. I looked up from my phone that I had now set to video camera and grinned.

"Sure." Shall I tell you who they are yet? Nah… maybe I won't… oh very well then, I won't tease you! They were… dun da-da-dun! Ian and Anthony from SMOSH!

**A/N. Sorry It's such a short chapter. I promise next one will be much longer and a lot better… My self and ImcrazyandIknowit have a lot of fun lined up a lot later in the story. Crazy is helping me plan this story at school… Til the next chapter…**

**Join the Smiley Army!**


	5. Are you Stalking us part 2: VIDCON!

We found a pizza hut , Shane and Toby getting lost to a load of fan girls along the way- promising us to meet later, and Kat ordered whilst I was at the loo. Kat asked if we should do a part 2 to our last video with Smosh, 'Are You Stalking Us? LONDON!' Ian nodded and Anthony took out a mirror and fixed his hair, funny when Kat started doing too.

"If you two are quite finished!" I turned on the camera and began to vlog.

"Hey guys! Now we seem to have some people stalking us… Kat…" I looked at Kat.

"Just let me sort my hair Sam!" Kat slid her fringe to the side, over her right eye.

"Dude really?" I stared at her in disbelief and turned the camera on her.

"Done!" She grinned proudly. I smirked.

"Ha! So as I was saying, I believe we are being stalked again. Do you know these people?" I turned the camera on a confused Anthony and Ian.

"Please tell us, we have no clue who we are!" Anthony pleaded. Ian shook his head.

"He keeps calling me Doris!" Kat laughed at Ian's comment.

"HAHAHA! Yes we are dining with Smosh… again. And yes, I said dining, I am British." I laughed.

"And I'm Katlandish!" Kat stated, referring back to our first ever video.

"Yes, yes she is! So what are we eating Kat? Because you ordered while I was in the bathroom!" I asked my best friend. She looked up from her phone, probably texting her sister, and shrugged.

"Two tear and share cheese ball pizza things." She told me, obviously not using the real name of the pizza.

"Very technical name Kat." Ian laughed from next to me.

"Is that what it actually says on the menu?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course it is Ian!" I said sarcastically.

"You're making fun of me? Fine then, I'm no longer talking to- Oo food!" Kat exclaimed.

"Kat everybody! But still… FOOD!" I clapped. Gazing at the mouth wateringly amazing looking pizza. I carried on vloging until Kat flexed her back and fidgeted, not eating anything. I smiled and said bye to our viewers.

"I don't eat in front of our KittenCubs." Kat said casually, taking a slice of cheesy pizza.

"You told me off when we last ate together for filming a lunchtime." Anthony broke Kat's casual-seeming-ness.

"There's a reason for that!" Kat stuck her tongue out and carried on eating her pizza.

"Which is?" Anthony probed"You didn't just ask that…" I sighed. Kat looked up innocently.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I decided to save Kat from embarrassment.

"SO anyway, how are you two since we last chatted?" I asked Smosh.

"Good, made tons more videos which YOU need to be in." Anthony told us.

"Yeah they need an English and Katlandish touch to them." He took a slice of pizza and bit off the pointy end.

"Lol, course they do." I laughed.

"Everything does." Elaborated Kat. Tearing off a chunk of my slice of pizza. I ignored her, she takes food from my plate all the time at home when she isn't going to eat much.

"We have scripts but no you to do them!" Anthony moaned.

"We writes them in his room with the door locked…" Winked Ian, causing both Myself and Kat to giggle.

"IAN!" Anthony's face went bright red. Kat held out her hand.

"High five Ian!"

"Anthony, we don't think any less of you.…" I tried to make him feel better but Kat ruined it.

"Just a little dirtier." She went into fits of giggles.

"I hate my life." Our FoF (Figure of fun) face palmed."But it's so funny for people to watch!" I teased with a smile. Kat was still laughing, she probably couldn't remember why she was laughing."Yeah, we should just make a channel called Anthony's fail life and post your daily life, we would get so many views" Ian slugged Anthony in the arm and Anthony, who only then spotted Kat, started laughing at my-defiantly-mental-best-friend.


	6. Dead Man Walking

**Kat****'****s POV!**

**A/N: Time to delve into Kat****'****s (My) mind****"**

**Bold= Kat****'****s random ideas that distract her from life and make her blank out a little. Kat is ADD and just a little mental. Sorry if I don****'****t get this right but Beccy and I wanted there to be something only each other know****…**** not the fans.**

**Sam is very dependant but also looks after Kat when it comes to that strange child****'****s ADD. Now on with the story!:**

**I swear Johnson is throwing his rubbish into our garden back home. **I felt a distant tap on my shoulder and looked at my best friend.

"Hello! Earth to Katland! Open communications?!" I blinked at her.

"Sorry, I don't open communications with nerds." I said blankly, making Sam pout with mock hurt.

"Don't get sulky now, we're on stage in 30 minutes." I nudged her, smiling.

"Which I am freaking out about! Lots of people will be watching us and.…" She panicked. I grabbed her shoulders and hushed her.

"Calm down, we're nearly at the auditorium. You can't let our Kittencubs see you like this!" Sam shook her head.

"Dude, they know me like this! But we are following Toby who will be more amazing then me!"

"All Toby's doing is a literal and talking. We have us! We just need to talk and they will laugh." I soothed her. It wasn't working.

"To you! I am not funny when worrying!""Then stop worrying! These people love us Sam." I told her frustratedly.

"Meep." She replied weakly, fear still evident on her face, I nodded and pulled her arm.

"Glad you're over you're nerves babe." I smiled at her as I dumped her into the make up chair.

"Lol, lets get it over with before I explode." She giggled. Smiling, I heard MyMusic come off stage and Toby go on. 15 minutes left…

"Kat, you're turn." I was told after 5 minutes. Of course, I was the scene one which meant I needed more make up. I felt Lucy, our make up artist for today, slide the liquid eyeliner over the top of my lashes and patting shimmering black eye shadow on my lids. I opened my brilliant blue eyes and smiled at my reflection. My makeup was just like it usually was on camera and my small nose piercing that I only wore for videos was in and polished. My black nails touched my straight hair and ruffled it over my right eye.

"Perfect." I laughed.

"Kat and Sam to the stage please!" Came a male, demanding voice. I saw Sam take a deep shaky breath. I took her hand and wandered onto the stage with her in tow.

"Hey Kat, where are we and why are people screaming? Are we gate crashing Vidcon?" Sam asked, completely in control of herself.

"That's the plan. Don't tell anyone though!" I squeezed her hand and she pointed to a random fan.

"Ok, not even this person?" I looked to where she was pointing.

"I suppose they can know." I smiled.

"We're gate-crashing, but don't tell anyone!" My black haired friend stage whispered. The fans laughed and I looked up from the fan we were whispering too.

"Why are you lot laughing?" I asked.

"Did we do something wrong?" Sam turned to me, looking confused.

"I don't know." I replied. I turned to the random fan. "Did you say something to them?" Our fan shook her head, smiling up at us and laughing embarrassedly but very awestruck at the same time.

"YOU DID SAY SOMETHING! Now people will want us to answer questions and be social!" Sam complained. I backed up onto the purple, big squishy arm chair on stage for me and crossed my legs easily.

"Bring it." I said challengingly. Sam laughed and sat down on the baby blue one… Man we needed to get these at home! A fan put her hand up and Sam pointed at her.

"Yes?" My best friend asked.

"Where did you two meet?" The fan asked.

"Narnia!" Sam shouted. I rolled my eyes and threw a cushion at her. "Fine, not really… we met in year five!"

"Ah, what a day that was. I was new!" I put on a reminiscent face and fought the urge to laugh at the memory.

"It was a beautiful day and I was sat talking about Doctor Who with some friends when muggins here overheard. I believe your first words to me were, 'You like Doctor Who? Me too!'" Sam said fondly. I snapped out of my reminiscent faze.

"And we've been friends ever since." I laughed.

"Whose older? Because you always say Sam but it can't be, Kat you are obviously taller!" I was asked by a very red faced fan.

"No. Sam's a year older than me, she's just a short bum though." I teased her. Sam stuck her tongue out and I copied her until she threw the cushion I threw at her, back at me.

"Next question!" Sam finished our little fight and turned back to the fans.

"Why did you become youtubers?"

"We got bored!" We said together, proving that we were in sync.

"Why are you so weird?" Asked a blue haired fan.

**I need to watch ****'****Charlie and the chocolate factory****'**** with Sam when we get home, old not new.** Sam was snapping her fingers in my face as I snapped out of it, a sudden idea coming to me in my virtually non-existent mind.

"My dear fan! Do you ask a fish how it swims? Or a bird why it fly's?" I said I mock outrage.

"Yes." The blue haired boy said simply.

"Then shut up." I told him, eyes wide and face over the edge of the seat. I heard Sam laugh and decided that sitting was boring so I awkwardly switched my position to upside down, luckily my black top didn't fall down and my knickers weren't showing due to the fact that I was wearing blue skinny flares with my ribbon up ballet pumps. Sam just ignored me because this was my usual behavior, but the fans laughed.

"I'm joking! I love you really! We are weird because we met each other I suppose…" Sam peered at me with her head tilted as far as it would go and smiled.

"I was weird before I met you, I assure you!" She laughed caringly. In the middle of the laughing fans, about three of them shouted: "I LOVE YOU!" I grinned evily…

"I LOVE YOU TOO! Next question!" The next question confused me though.

"Have you heard of your fan slash grouping Meor?" I opened my mouth but Sam beat me too it.

"Yes! We love it!" _Speak for yourself… I have no clue what it is!_ I thought. I turned to the black and blue haired freaky child.

"Explain?" I requested. Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"Meor is the slash relationship between you and I seen on a lot on fan fictions. Like Phan." I tilted my head. I knew exactly about Phan… who do you think suggested it? *Insert evil grin here.*

"B-but we don't have a relationship…" I stuttered.

"The fans think we do. Next question!" Sam demanded with a determand look.

"Are there any Youtubers that you fancy?" A bespectacled man questioned.

"NO! Not that I am going to say anyway...Kat?" I sighed at Sam's dependency… time to dig her out of a hole.

"Yes I do. You want me to tell you?" I asked, sounding so full of myself it was unbelievable.

"You can if you want, I'm staying silent!" Sam said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"That really beautiful one with the purple fringe and weirdo best friend… can't think of their names now!" I clicked my fingers, trying to think.

"You mean Sam and Kat? I LOVE THEM TOO!" And just like that; it was like we were back on camera again.

"IKR!" I abbreviated like the prep kid I wasn't. Sam winked and we both started laughing, myself even more considering I was still upside-down.

"Are you always so vain?" The same bespectacled fan asked. I face palmed as Sam started to clap slowly and sarcastically,

"Never…" I threw another pillow at her and signalled for her to zip her lips.

"Yep! If you think I'm vain now you should have seen me in school... that was funny." I laughed, trailing off as Sam spoke.

"Which time?" Sam asked, trying to think about which of many times I acted like a budgie.

"Every time. I used to look in the windows and sort out my hair or make up every five seconds. Still do!"

"Oh yes! It gets annoying." Sam told the audience. They laughed until some idiot shouted: "JOHNSON!" I fell head first from the chair and sat straight up.

"WHY!?" Sam shouted at the same time as I growled.

"WHERE?!" I shouted into my microphone. I heard the little voice inside my earpiece say:

"OK girls wrap it up now." I realised Sam heard it too when she helped me up off the floor.

"No-where! We have to go Kitten Cubs!" She told our beautiful fans. Said gorgeous fans groaned in despair. I brushed myself off and crossed my arms.

"I'm going to find Johnson. He sucks royal waffle mix!" I pouted, Sam sighed and patted my back.

"Sayonara guys!" Sam waved and pushed me to the end of the stage but not completely off.

"Sayonara!" I mimicked Sam's wave and Stalked off the rest of the stage muttering Johnson's name into my microphone until I passed my mic to the technicians. Sam had her's taken off her and she exhaled a long and proud breath.

"WE DID IT!" She shouted in the safety off the sound proof back stage.

"OH YEAH!" I high fived my best friend as we left the room and into the bright, naturally light corridor.

"I feel like I could do anything now!" She spun around as we walked, being her clumsey self, she fell into me. I caught her, putting three years of different dance style classes to use and dipped her… Tango style.

"Even ask Shane out officially?" I teased, bringing her back up gracefully.

"You know what? I will!" Sam, not being able to wait, ran ahead of me and round the corner to find Shane. I laughed and ran after her, nearly bowling her over when she stopped dead in the corridor.

"Sam what are you-" I stopped, looking up from my short mate and seeing what was breaking her heart. Shane, who had been leading her on and flirting with my basically-big-sister since we first met him in person on the plane, was kissing Lisbug (Lisa)… a fellow you tuber. He was a dead man walking.


	7. I felt left out

"Hey Sam! I was thinking, I really enjoyed the last two days and, this really hard to say, but… Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Shane asked. Suddenly, the nice, warm, mostly abandoned hall got colder and I felt Sam stiffen and move backwards slightly behind me in our usual defensive position.

"Go and get Toby for me." I told her. I felt Sam leave me and heard her light footsteps running away. The further away Sam gets, more comfortable I am. Sam shouldn't be hurt like this, it's Sam! That not right…

**Break his legs**

**Break his arms**

**Break his face**

**Break his-**

I heard snapping and blinked back to Shane's disgraceful face.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked with a frown on his stupid face.

"I don't listen to anyone apart from Sam… Gaylord!" I shouted.

"What's a-" Shane didn't finish his sentence, he never got a chance. Because I slapped him. Hard. I heard two steps, one was the familiar light, quick pattering of Sam and the other presumably was Toby's heavy, slower echoing ones. I was about to turn my head to leave with Sam, until I heard the crack of flesh on flesh. Soon after, I felt the new burning sensation of hot pain on my face, narrowly missing my eye. There was silence and a shocked, angry and confused gasp from what I instinctively knew as Sam's. My body was instinctively twisted into a painful position and I had my sparkling blue eyes tightly shut, squeezing back embarrassed tears. Then I heard a sound which, to this day, still makes me believe I had imagined because it is impossible it happened. I had heard another, lighter hand, crack against what was probably Shane's well known face. I straightened up and opened my eyes to find Sam looking at Shane in disgust with her hand on the other side of Shane's face. No…she couldn't have… Sam, my Sam who would never hurt a fly. My Sam who wouldn't EVER hurt someone because of her past… had slapped Shane. I felt pride well up inside me that soon turned to utter confusion. There was another slap and we all looked at each other. Then, from behind us, I heard a small, lonely voice from the only person who hadn't hit anyone say:

"I felt left out!" Toby.

The tension broke and Sam pulled my arm to leave. I nodded and backed away, my eyes not leaving his face. As we rounded the corner, we looked at each other and ran, ran to the closest exit. I pulled her hand as and idea came to me… time to put my motorbike licence to use.

"I'm not sure Kat." Sam bit her lip as I handed over my licence to the motorbike hire place.

"Live a little Sam!" I told her as the keys to a bike. It was an old one, I'm not that knowledgeable about bikes, I just love riding them. I handed her a black helmet and a black leather jacket. She took them gingerly and watched me as I zipped mine up and took the keys.

We rode into the city… and after an hour of riding around. We got lost. I parked the bike and hoisted Sam from it and onto the floor, laughing at her squirming.

"Stop it or I'll touch the back of your neck!" I warned. She stopped instantly, knowing I would do it, having done it many times in the past.

"Kat, are we lost?" Sam asked.

"How can we be lost if we don't know where we are." **Sam won****'****t understand that!**

"That's basically the definition of lost!" **Oh****…**

"Kat?! What do we do?" She was panicking… NOT good!

"Well, we have fans, surely they'll where we are if we tweet something?" I got my phone out and spun around. **1...2...3... NOW! **I snapped a picture and tweeted it with the caption: 'Where are we?!'

"I hope the fans know where we are Kat." She said. Three seconds later, my phone buzzed, playing my favourite song.

"You gonna get that Kat? If it's Toby or Shane ignore it." Sam told me. I looked at the phone and pressed the hang up button.

"Shane… wait, I didn't give him my number!" I realised.

"Just checking! Who was it?" She asked absently.

"Shane!" I shook her tiny shoulders.

"Sorry!" She said, "I'm not thinking straight! The fans know where we are yet?" I checked twitter.

"Three say no clue, seven say The Golden Gate bridge but I don't know what gave them-oh…" I cut myself off. What an obvious picture to take… I saw Sam check hers to and poke me.

"The giant golden bridge maybe? Wait, isn't that in New York or something?" I face palmed… Geography was never that girl's strong point.

"It's in Sisco." I corrected her. She punched me in the arm.

"Same difference! Wait, didn't you get Olga Kay's number when you guys chatted?"

"Yeah!" I realized.

"Maybe she might know, I mean she does live here!" And, universal timing be blessed, my phone buzzed, Jack's evil face came up and I sighed in relief.

"It's Jack." I looked up at Sam.


End file.
